


голубая лагуна.

by anamustdie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyday Life, Happy Ending, Lawyers, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamustdie/pseuds/anamustdie
Summary: У Лютика голубые глаза. Как небо, как море, как Голубая Лагуна, как мороженое со вкусом жвачки, как тёплый вязаный шарф, как холодное пламя, как голубика, как сладкий крем на маффинах.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 6





	голубая лагуна.

**Author's Note:**

> ссылка на обложку работы (коллаж): https://twitter.com/sayhitomazikeen/status/1242977012312166403/photo/1
> 
> ссылка на работу на фб от 26.03.2020: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9194260  
> ссылка на тред в твиттере с незначительными отличиями от 25.03.2020: https://twitter.com/sayhitomazikeen/status/1242606337709805570

Если есть акулы бизнеса, то Юлиан Леттенхоф — акула судебных разбирательств. Хотя, скорее, мегалодон. Он, вероятно, единственный в Штатах адвокат с уровнем проигрыша дел ниже трёх процентов. Он тщательно выбирает дела, за которые берётся, но его страсть — жестокие убийства, серийные маньяки и хищенцы. Большинство дел, ведомых им, были резонансными, а виновность его клиентов не требовала подтверждения в глазах общественности. Казалось бы, всем и так известно, что преступление было совершено подсудимым, но каждый раз Юлиану удавалось обратить ход событий в нужное ему русло. Не просто уменьшить срок заключения, вывести обвиняемого на домашний арест, отделаться выплатой штрафа. Нет, слишком просто. Юлиан Леттенхоф добивается полного снятия обвинений.

Резкий, холодный, безжалостный к свидетелям, он полностью очаровывает присяжных нежным голосом, красивой улыбкой и трогательными взмахами музыкальных рук. Юлиан знает, когда подзащитному нужно пустить слезу или виновато опустить глаза в пол, надеть синий галстук вместо красного, распустить трогательные кудряшки, забыв про идеально причёсанные волосы. Он слишком хорошо знает людей. Особенно таких простых, которые сидят в присяжных.

Его называют защитником ужасных, людей, опасных для общества, но и у него есть правило — брать только те дела, чья виновность для него спорна. Потому что Юлиан хочет семью, иметь дорогого ему человека, и он не позволит истинным виновникам преступлений свободно существовать в обществе ради безопасности этого мнимого будущего.

Ох, как бы взвыли журналисты, зная, что каждую среду, пятницу и субботу важный словно самовар Юлиан Леттенхоф трепетно выбирает вечернее платье, решает, какой парик — трогательные черные кудряшки или блондинистые завитые локоны — будет украшать его голову. Он самостоятельно наносит себе макияж. Не вульгарный, нет. Юлиан знает ту грань между ярким макияжем и вульгарным. А ещё знает, что он красивый. И лишь подчеркивает это.

И когда все приготовления завершены — просыпается Лютик. Юлиан ему завидует. Лютик открытый и счастливый в своем видении мира. Он может улыбаться людям, и те просто не могут сдержать ответную улыбку. Окружающие его люди тянутся к нему навстречу, потому что Лютик тянется к ним. Он любит людей, любит наслаждаться. Лютик любит любить. Юлиан совершенно не такой. Его уважают, его боятся, его ценят, некоторых он восхищает. Но его не любят.

О, как визжала бы от восторга жёлтая пресса, увидев, как Юлиан — нет, Лютик — плавно ведёт бедрами на сцене, вскидывает музыкальные руки, изгибается. Как поет. А потом выходит в зал, скользит меж столиков и едва касается подушечками пальцев плечей восторженных мужчин, которые этим вечером хотят только одного — чтобы Лютик подарил им больше своего внимания.

Но пресса не взвоет, не завизжит. Потому что Юлиан и Лютик — диаметральные противоположности. Никто даже не подумает, что этот яркий, активный, любвеобильный парнишка в длинном жёлтом платье, поющий нежные песни о любви и этот холодный, застёгнутый на все пуговицы адвокат со взглядом, пронзающим до самых кишок — один и тот же тридцатисемилетний мужчина. Очень одинокий мужчина с пассивным желанием изменить свою жизнь.

И как каждый пятничный вечер, сейчас Лютик нежно, чуть шепелявя, вытягивает припев, а после делает уверенный шаг вперёд, проскальзывая в зал. Он снова кружит вокруг мужчин. Дразнится. Ему можно касаться. Но на него разрешено лишь смотреть.

You’re the one who told me my hair looked better black  
You’re the one who told me to never look back  
You’re the one who asked me if I’m feeling ok.  
I said I’m fine Its just a sitting down in the shower day

Мужчины в зале знают, что автор песен перед ними, и от этого выступление ещё интимнее. Потому что всем известно, что мужчина перед ними, заламывающий руки, смахивающий слезу, стыдливо опускающий голову, чтобы спрятаться за волосами и тяжело вздыхающий в микрофон — не играет. Нет, он не чувствует своего персонажа, не ставит себя на место рассказчика. Он сам рассказывает эту историю — честно, не скрывая, стараясь обелить того, о ком поет. Потому что когда любишь — не можешь говорить о любимом плохо.

Leave the room but you get caught in the rain  
Know you should love him but its such a pain  
Would have stayed if you’d had asked  
But instead you just walk away  
Walk around all nonchalant  
We’ll wear our eyeliner if we want

Лютик закрывает глаза, сжимает микрофон. Не плачет, нет. Он сильный, только на следующих строчках голос едва слышно ломается.

Never say you missed her  
Or that you snogged her sister

Он грустно поет о любви и побеге, щепках и трещинах, ярко-зелёной кухне и выпивке. И просит его не оставлять, в каждой песне просит не бросать его. А Геральт думает что нужно быть полным идиотом, чтобы оставить это прекрасное существо. Он бы не смог. Геральт не глупый. Он понимает, что перед ним не девушка, не утонченная леди. Перед ним мужчина, но созданный, чтобы его любили, оберегали, баловали. И не отпускали. Мужчина, который ещё ни разу не добрался до самого дальнего угла зала, чтобы нежными пальцами коснуться и его щеки.

Песня заканчивается. И вместе с тишиной Геральт начинает дышать. Не глупый? Нет, невероятно глупый. Такой глупый, что приходит на каждое выступление, садится в самый дальний угол и наслаждается. Смотрит, как и все. Потому что ничем не отличается от остальных в этом зале. Но он знает, что каждый из присутствующих придет домой, или, не дотерпев, закроется в туалетной кабинке и запустит свою руку в штаны, представляя рядом Лютика. Геральт не такой. Геральт не может. Потому что Лютик, это прекрасное создание, заслуживает уважения. Заслуживает, чтобы в первую очередь ему было приятно, а Геральт может потерпеть. Для мужчины лучшее наслаждение, это счастливое лицо этого цветка.

Закрыв глаза, Геральт громко выдыхает и, наконец, разжимает плотно обхватившую стакан виски ладонь. Разочарование и тоска от окончания выступления захлёстывает с головой. Он не хочет ждать до завтра. Тень падает на стол, но Геральт не видит ее. Просто чувствует чужое присутствия. Его глаза натыкаются на голубые глаза Лютика. Мужчина не видит их свет в темноте своего уголка. Просто знает, что они голубые. Как небо, как море, как Голубая Лагуна, как мороженое со вкусом жвачки. Как все самые любимые Геральтом вещи.  
А Юлиан улыбается. Широко, немного смущённо, а после, не спрашивая разрешения, опускается на стул напротив. Ему не нужно спрашивать позволения. Геральт готов отдать ему все.

— Ты приходишь на каждое моё выступление, — голос хриплый от долгого пения, от того еще более прекрасный, — уже два месяца. И всегда сидишь здесь. Я надеялся, что к концу первой недели ты пересядешь ближе к сцене. Я сюда никогда не дохожу, ты ведь знаешь. А там я бы мог петь около тебя. Знаю, ты хочешь.

Конечно хочет. Но не так. Не здесь. Слишком много людей, а Геральт желает, чтобы все это было для него. Он эгоист, но просто не может иначе.

И они говорят. Рассказывают друг другу свои жизни так, будто они близкие друзья, что так давно не виделись. Лютик рассказывает про платье, книжки, цветы, что хочет поехать на побережье. Только не сам, а с любимым человеком. Побережье создано для семей.

_«долго же тебе придется ждать. Пока женишься, пока ребенок появится»_

_«семья начинается с двух людей»_

Лютик рассказывает, что не умеет кататься на велосипеде, но водит машину. У Геральта машины нет, зато есть байк, который он сам собрал.

_«не проще было купить нормальный байк?»_

_«плотвичка куда лучше всех харлеев. у неё есть душа»._

Этим вечером Лютик смеётся. Много, до боли в животе, до жжения в лёгких от недостатка кислорода, не забывая красиво прикрывать рот ладонью. Но это не выглядит карикатурно. Лютику правда хорошо. И Геральт это чувствует. Поэтому они говорят до самого утра, а на следующий день Геральт приходит снова. Он садится в свой самый дальний угол и смотрит, как Юлиан поёт, кружит вокруг мужчин. Он боится, что его вчерашнее внимание было лишь разовой акцией, но после выступления Лютик снова к нему возвращается.

— Я ещё не надоел? Можно?

Геральт смотрит, как аккуратные руки смущённо сжимают бокал, а пухлые губы улыбаются, скрывая волнение от вероятности отказа. И хочет ударить того, кто дал этому цветку к себе привязаться, не отдавая этого взамен, задел по-детски преданное, наивное сердце, заставил сомневаться в своей важности; хочет закричать, что Лютик никогда ему не надоест.

— Расскажешь, как прошел твой день?

И Лютик рассказывает. Как спал целый день, как проснулся, потому что кот прыгнул прямо на его живот, как готовил блины, но они подгорели, как умудрился сжечь пирог. А Геральт расслабляется, потому что ещё три недели, шесть дней, Юлиан кружит, поет, заставляет его желать, Лютик всегда возвращается в темный угол к Геральту. Мужчина успокаивается, потому что знает, что он, наконец, отличается от толпы в зале. Потому что Лютик выбирает его. Никогда не садится за стол к другим, но всегда к нему. И всегда с Голубой Лагуной. Голубой, как цвет его глаз. Голубой, как все самые любимые вещи Геральта.

А ещё Лютик перестает петь те песни, которые делают ему больно. Теперь он поет о спасителях и спасённых, любви и обожании, а ещё о факелах надежды и будущем. И Геральт чувствует, что не зря приходит сюда каждый вечер. Теперь он приходит для того, чтобы улыбка озаряла его любимое лицо чаще.

Лютик знает, что его любят, его хотят и не боятся. Именно за этим он был создан Юлианом. Чтобы чувствовать себя важным и нужным. Просто с Геральтом все немного иначе. Ему правда интересен Лютик. Не как объект, кружащий по залу, в который можно сунуть член. Нет, Геральту интересен сам Лютик — не его тело. И это подкупает. За три недели он чувствует невероятный восторг и предвкушение от очередного рабочего дня, потому что знает, что после выступления он снова пойдет в тот темный дальний угол, сможет говорить с Геральтом, слушать хриплый смех, касаться пальцами его руки едва ощутимо. Геральт делает все для его удовольствия, и Лютик решается на удовольствие Геральта.

— Почему ты сегодня не выходил в зал?

Лютик прячет улыбку за бокалом, не зная, как объяснить мужчине, что больше не хочет. Не хочет касаться ни одного гостя в этом зале, ловить на себе их взгляды похоти. Его больше не привлекает мысль о том, что его хотят. Желание быть в центре внимания, получить как можно больше обожания пусть и не пропало, но сильно притупилoсь с появлением Геральта. Нет, Лютик хочет только прикосновение одних рук и одних глаз.

— Тебе ведь не нравится, когда я их трогаю.

И этот тихий шепот вызывает внутри Геральта ураган эмоций. В основном — детский восторг и счастье.

— Пойдем, — пухлые губки смущённо растягиваются, когда Лютик протягивает ладонь, а Геральт в который раз удивляется. Потому что никому нельзя касаться Лютика, а ему дали это разрешение. В светлых глаза плещется вопрос, — Ты мне веришь? — и мужчина берет его за руку, встаёт и идёт следом.

Лютик ведёт его в гримёрку. Пропускает мужчину вперёд, заходит сам и закрывает дверь. Он подходит к Геральту, кладёт свои ладони на его плечи и аккуратно целует. Нежно, едва касаясь, пока тот, наконец, не осознал, что Лютик делает. Крепкие руки обхватили талию, заставляя чуть прогнуться, и мужчина углубил поцелуй. Лютик хватается руками за чужую шею, как за спасательный круг, зарывается пальцами в чужие длинные волосы, чувствуя, как Геральт эфиром обволакивает его тело, проникает под кожу.

— Лютик, стой, — Геральт оторвался от опухших после поцелуя губ.

— Я тебе не нравлюсь?

Мужчина представить не мог, как Лютик может не нравиться. Чьё сердце он не сможет затронуть?

— Нравишься, так сильно нравишься, но-

— Тогда заткнись, Белый Волк, потому что я правда этого хочу.

Мог ли Геральт ему отказать? Конечно нет, потому что такой Лютик, принадлежавший только ему, был его самым большим желанием. Геральт наконец мог целовать эту шею, плечи, царапать зубами косточки ключиц и слушать, слышать, что Лютику приятно.

Диван в гримёрке узкий и неудобный, но Геральт благодарит всех богов, богинь, Икею, потому что Лютику приходится оседлать его бедра. Лицом к лицу. Геральт смотрит, как тот кусает пухлые губы, чуть подрагивает, когда задевается комочек мышц, впивается музыкальными пальцами в широкие плечи, оставляя следы, и думает что вряд ли в мире есть что-то прекраснее.

— Не могу, не могу больше, — хнычет Юлиан, крепко зажмуриваясь.

И Геральт аккуратно меняет их местами, устраивая парня на диване, укладывает поясницей на боковое быльце и, раздвинув стройные ноги, аккуратно толкается самостоятельно. Геральт двигается нежно, не сумасшедше вбиваясь, а плавно двигая бедрами. А Лютик и подумать не мог, что такой медленный секс вообще бывает. Ему нравится. Он чувствует себя любимым, и ни разу — шлюхой. Чужие зубы кусают его бедра, покрывают нежными поцелуями коленки, а Лютик почти теряет сознание, находясь на грани. Он впервые излился без рук. Геральт пришел следом в защиту.

Лютик тяжело дышит, пока Геральт не садится на диван около него и не притягивает к себе подрагивающее тело. Он залезает на чужие колени, обхватывает руками шею и тычется в горячее плечо носом.

— Ты чего?

— Я просто вот так немного посижу, ладно? Прости, я совсем чуть-чуть.

Геральт тихо смеется, прижимая к себе Лютика за обнаженную спину, прикрывает глаза. Ему хорошо, пока он не понимает, что парень ( _какой парень, идиот? знаешь же его возраст_ ) плачет.

— Цветочек?

— Ты такой замечательный, — Лютик шептал громко, опаляя горячим дыханием кожу. — Такой очень замечательный, Волк.

Лютику было стыдно за слабость. Он не хотел быть тем, кто ревёт после секса. Но он не знал, как сказать мужчине о том, что никто для него не делал секс таким восхитительным. Те немногочисленные партнёры просто трахали, больно, грубо, будто девку распутную. И не было для Лютика ничего важнее, чем чувствовать, что Геральт не сдерживается. Геральт просто хочет сделать обоим приятно. Геральт любит его, а не разово трахает.

До среды, следующей смены, Лютик дожил с трудом. Дожил, чтобы видеть пустое место там, где раньше всегда сидел Геральт. Он убеждал себя в том, что у мужчины просто есть дела, что просто закончились деньги, у них ведь не дешевое заведение. Убеждал, что Геральт не трахнул и ушел. Но и в пятницу, и в субботу внутри него что-то обрывалось. Потому что место все ещё пустовало. Потому что Геральт просто трахнул и ушел.

Больно не было. Да и обидно тоже. Была только сильная тоска по их разговорам, нежной улыбке и широким ладоням. А ещё всепоглощающая злость на себя за слабость и очередное беспочвенное доверие.

Лютик ушел. Остался только Юлиан. Не то чтобы он был гиперэмоциональным. Просто потерять Геральта и его внимание оказалось слишком. Да и времени особо не было. В среду, такой сложный для Юлиана день, к нему обратился адвокат крупной дизайнерской фирмы, которую обвиняли в неуплате налогов и ещё какой-то ереси. Юлиан не вслушивался. Ему было все равно чем заниматься, лишь бы отвлечься. Он не понимал, зачем в суде его присутствие, ведь дело и яйца выеденного не стоит — кто угодно бы справился. Но все равно взялся за работу. Заседание было назначено на следующий вторник. Слишком быстро как для дела, которое никто не сфальсифицировал. И всю неделю мужчина просидел за документацией, сведя к минимуму мысли о личной жизни. И это дало ему возможность снова вдохнуть полной грудью.

И всё было почти хорошо, пока прямо в здании суда адвокат фирмы не представил ему второго представителя компании, своего нанимателя.

— Мистер Леттенхоф, в зале заседания будет присутствовать вице-президент компании. Это мистер Беллегард.

Ярко-карие глаза смотрели холодно. А такие прекрасные широкие плечи были облачены в строгий черный костюм, непривычно скрыты от глаз Юлиана. Но несмотря на всю серьезность лица и ситуации, это все ещё был его Геральт. Внутри в который раз все похолодело, когда он заставил себя ответить на рукопожатие. Потому что он никогда не видел мужчину столь равнодушным к себе.

Его стошнило прямо в туалете. В чертовом судебном туалете из-за чертового Геральта. Его трясло, хотелось разреветься как самому глупому ребенку. И умываясь, Юлиан не мог вспомнить, когда успел стать таким жалким и глупым, чтобы так привязываться после всего трёх недель общения и одного секса. Самого интересного общения и самого крутого секса в его жизни.

Открыв окно, Юлиан полной грудью вдохнул свежий воздух. Сейчас он соберётся с мыслями, возьмёт яйца в кулак и доведет это пустяковое дело до ума. Это будет просто, очень просто. Если не смотреть на Геральта. Никогда больше не смотреть.

Сзади послышались глухие шаги и звук закрывающейся двери. Юлиан захлопнул окно. Он в порядке, он не Лютик. Это Лютику нравился Геральт. Это Лютик привязывается к людям, нуждается во внимании и любви. Юлиану плевать на мужчин, женщин и отношения. Юлиан живёт работой. Он резко обернулся, чтобы наткнуться глазами на широкую фигуру. В голове пронеслась мысль, что нет, он слабый, влюбленный по уши словно подросток, которому хочется этого мужчину и отношения с ним.

Геральт оставил между ними расстояние в два шага и остановился, внимательно рассматривая Юлиана.

— Я должен был предупредить.

— Прошу прощения? — голос Юлиана был спокойным, и он мысленно похвалил себя за поразительную стрессоустойчивость.

— Я должен был предупредить о том, что у меня появились проблемы.

— Меня предупредил ваш адвокат, — почти истерично хохотнул Юлиан, отрываясь от подоконника.

— Я должен был сделать это сразу, Юлиан, чтобы ты не думал, что моё отсутствие — твоя вина.

Юлиану казалось, что его ноги стали ватными, и он снова облокотился на многострадальный подоконник. Нет, его не могли узнать. Он всегда был в макияже, парике, платьях. Менял с помощью косметики свое лицо до неузнаваемости.

— Вы, вероятно, меня с кем-то-

— В следующий раз — снимай кольца. И меняй запах.

— Но Лютик, он, в смысле, я, Господи, тот я не пользуется одеколоном.

— Именно. Сегодня ты его тоже не использовал, — Геральт нежно улыбнулся, слегка развел руки в стороны и громко выдохнул. —Ты пахнешь домом. И я так соскучился, Цветочек.

Юлиан выпустил тихий жалобный стон. Или скулёж. Вряд ли он смог бы описать этот звук словами. А Геральт смотрел, как на родном лице смешивается страх, грусть, непонимание, радость и счастье, пока Юлиан делает один робкий шаг вперёд, а после падает в его объятья, как в самую теплую и мягкую кровать.

Юлиан обхватил широкую талию руками и уткнулся носом в чужую шею, чувствуя на своем виске нежный и такой нужный поцелуй.

— Я так сильно по тебе скучал, Волк. Я правда думал, что больше тебя не увижу, что это было ради, умф, ради-

— Знаю. Мне очень жаль, что я позволил тебе чувствовать себя плохо. Давай мы закончим и выпьем самый большой карамельный латте? Обещаю много сливок, печенье и зефир.

Юлиан оторвался от чужой груди, натыкаясь на нежный взгляд.

— Я ведь всего раз об этом упоминал. Давно. И ты помнишь?

— Конечно. Пойдем в парк. Это поднимет тебе настроение?

— Ты же не любишь парки.

— Это не так работает, Цветочек. Тебе нравится — я делаю.

И Юлиан снова уткнулся в горячую шею, чувствуя долгожданное спокойствие.  
Потому что он, наконец, вернулся домой.


End file.
